Armin Metrac
General Armin Metrac is a brutal commander of the Helghast and the main antagonist of Killzone:Liberation. He was put in charge of the Helghast Military Forces during the invasion of Vekta. He was voiced by . History Past Metrac was born during the great depression of Helghan and eventually joined the Helghast, proving extremely successful as a soldier. After becoming a general, he became interested in the case of Tendon Cobar, a recruit who’d killed his “spineless Vektan” trainer for stopping a training exercise due to one of the trainees being badly injured. Metrac decided that Cobar had been in the right and closed the case, executing the judge and sending a clear message to all who would join the Helghast, weakness would not be tolerated. After Cobar completed his training, Metrac invited him to join the Colonial Guard, an elite unit of the Helghast, an offer he readily accepted, and he would also become the general’s right-hand man. Metrac was also a close follower of Scolar Visari and gained favor with him as the Autarch rose to power. He would become one of Visari’s advisors along with Colonel Cobar, General Joseph Lente, and Colonel Mael Radec. Metrac did not play a major part in preparing for the Vekta invasion and was second-in-command of the forces, only below General Lente. Metrac also spoke with Stuart Adams and Dwight Stratson, traitor generals in ISA. Killzone: Liberation But after the first major defeat of the Helghast on Vekta and the death of General Lente, Metrac was ordered by Visari to get things back under control. He was sent to take over southern Vekta, where the remainder of the Helghast were holding out. Metrac arrived with a large army of reinforcements and quickly pushed forward on all fronts. He took over the eastern area of southern Vekta and gained notoriety amongst the ISA for his brutal methods. Metrac also set up a secret base in the Redavni Plains and continued to stage further assaults against the ISA, until they were forced back to Rayhoven. Eventually several ISA VIPs, Heff Milcher, Minister of Defense, Dwight Stratson, and Evelyn Batton, a weapons researcher, met at Rayhoven and Metrac attacked the base to capture them so as to get information out of them. The VIP’s evacuated, but the general shot down their dropship above the Reag Swamplands. Metrac ordered Cobar to find them and take them hostage, before he was attacked by a unit of ISA soldiers and managed to take most of them out. The general left and offered to make a truce with ISA command to give Cobar time to track down the hostages, saying that if the ISA moved out of southern Vekta, the conflict would end. Metrac then went to the swamplands and brought Evelyn Batton back to his base for interrogation. Sergeant Rico Velasquez followed him, but was captured as well and the general demanded that the ISA surrender or he’d use nuclear weapons, which Stratson had given him. Metrac tortured Evelyn so as to get the launch codes and she gave him the wrong ones, while trying and failing to turn Rico to his side. Thus, he decided to bring Rico to Stratson so as to frame him as the traitor. Metrac eventually discovered that the ISA had found his base and were planning to bomb it. The general prepared to attack Sedah City, but was confronted by Captain Jan Templar, who’d be integral in defeating the Helghast previously. Metrac sent his soldiers ahead without him, so he could have Templar to himself and engaged him in combat. However the captain beat and badly wounded Metrac, who asked that he be given an honorable death. Templar asked where Rico was as the ISA began their bombing, breaking open a large gap between them. Metrac then threw himself at Templar in one last attempt to kill him, but was shot by the captain, sending him falling down to his death. Personality Metrac is a feared and the most notorious member of the Helghast Military. He is well known for being extremely sadistic and vicious as he makes use of unique tactics and often uses torturous interrogation methods, also practicing cruelties against both enemy soldiers and civilians. Metrac is also the only member of the Helghast not to be afraid of Cobar, who greatly respects him. Abilities Metrac is a skilled commander and leader, but he is also proficient in combat, having more skill in strategy and tactics than Lente did. He usually has a pistol and knife, but he uses a combined heavy machine gun/grenade launcher in his fight with Templar. Trivia *Metrac appears in a painting that can be seen in Killzone 2 during the fight with Colonel Mael Radec, along with Visari, Lente, Cobar, and Radec. *Metrac is an evolved form of Helghast, possessing a human-like appearance due to the fact that he was most likely amongst a group of upper class Helghan people that were able to access pure oxygen as opposed to most others. *Chris Fairbank provides Metrac’s voice. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Killzone Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant